Battle of the Silver Triangle
The Battle of the Silver Triangle was a battle that occurred during the attempt to rescue Ezylryb. Background Information Before the year 251 B.C. was out on Chiron, Yorians led by Kowalski & Strix Struma all found downed children in Shadow Forest & the Barrens. The Pure Ones had led a diversion by dropping improperly moon blinked orphans of the Academy to lead Lyze of Kiel (who was now under the name of Ezylryb) to the scene & capture him. The ploy worked & groups of soldiers under the order of Metal Face arranged a Devil's Triangle that was to trap the Yorian. An exhausted Ezylryb searched Silverveil for soldiers & found nothing & perched in a tree to rest. Metal Face's soldiers then placed the last bag full of Aegolian magnets in the tree hollow behind the ryb, establishing a Devil's Triangle & sending the confused Yorian into a daze. Search A group of Ezylryb's favorite students, Bart Sampson, Gylfie, Twilight & Digger all were puzzled by Ezylryb's absence. To search for answers, they went into his hollow one night & learned of Ezylryb's true identity from his maid, Octavia. The group then headed to the cave of the Rogue Smith of Silverveil about a week later. The smith told them all she knew about Ezylryb & she & Bart got into a conversation about Metal Face & the grotesquely evil ways of mind capping. It was when hearing about the legend of Metal Face's origins, Bart believed that Metal Face had to be a mind capped Grimble, who attempted to help see them off at their escape from the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans, exposing his false loyalty to the Academy & betraying them. Dewlap, one of the rybs at the tree, reported that Twilight had missed a flint mop & the whole band was absent. The band continued to study up on Ezylryb's disappearance & formed a rescue squadron to save him. The team was then called the chaw of chaws & consisted of the original four plus Otulissa & Primrose. Rescue One night in March, the band gathered together at dawn on the highest cliffs of the island to depart to save Ezylryb. However, their attempt to leave unnoticed was ruined as Kowalski noticed the group leave the tree. Rather than report this to the Parliament, Kowalski disobeyed his protocol, left his post, suited up in full battle armor & flew after the group. The group then landed on Cape Glaux in Silverveil to rest. Kowalski arrived & questioned what they were up to. When he saw that they were going to find & save Ezylryb, he willed to save Ezylryb, but the chaw did not want him to be rendered absent for his dutys at the tree & asked if he could go back. Kowalski then delivered an ultimatum: They will let him come with them or he will fly back to Yore & go straight to the Parliament to report their intentions. Seeing no other alternative, Bart let Kowalski join & the chaw flew off. The group approached a Pure One base that had been deemed abandoned at the time & was still in use. During the flight to the base, Kowalski noticed that a guard was watching & the only way in was through a rock formation the guard watched over. The chaw pulled off a diversion, having Bart glide right through, focusing the guard's attention on Bart. At the moment the guard watched Bart, Kowalski came up from behind the guard & unlocked his battle talons. The guard turned his head around, hearing the talons unlock & was swiftly stabbed to death. The group discovered the propertys of a Devil's Triangle at the base & flew off to find the three points of the triangle. The group brought a mu metal shield to protect them from the effects of the magnets & they found the first bag in a bush they burned & the second in a tree that was wet, isolating the inferno to the hollow. The group then found the tree where the third & final bag of magnets was in & they found Ezylryb on a branch of the same tree. The group then destroyed the last bag, unknowingly watched by Metal Face & 9 Pure One followers, who all prepared to attack the 8. Battle